Square Business
by anatomyofgrey
Summary: Detective Arizona Robbins is well respected and considered the best at what she does. all work no play. but when she meets someone will she compromise her reputation...READ REREAD N REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"Detective Bailey this is Detective Arizona Robbins. Robbins flew in from Las Vegas. She will be assisting you on this very important case." Chief Webber introduced the two Detectives.

"Its super nice to meet you Detective Bailey!" The blonde haired blue eyed detective stuck out her hand.

The short dark complexion woman looked at her inviting hand but did not shake. "Wish I could say the same."

"Miranda…" The Chief warned

"Chief I am fully capable of…" Bailey started.

"This is not up for discussing Miranda. Detective Robbins is here to help you on this very dangerous, very vital case. There is no ifs ands or buts about it." Chief closed the topic and walked away leaving the short woman dumbfounded.

"So…Miranda? Is that your first name?" Arizona tried to ease the tension using small talk.

"Look there is no need to be friendly. I already don't like you so no, my first name is Detective." Bailey snapped.

"Okay…Give me the details of this case Chief Webber begged me to come to Miami for." The blonde smirked.

Bailey rolled her eyes before leading Arizona into her office. She pulled a heavily packed folder out of her file cabinet along with a black and white 11x14 photo of a Hispanic man around 50 years old. "This is Javier Romero. Romero is a very smart, very well protected, very well liked supplier. Making him a very dangerous man. Everybody who is anybody in Miami knows who Javier Romero is. We've been trying to catch up to him for eight years now. We caught him twice before, but with all the money and power. You can imagine he got off with much less than a slap of the wrist. And when he is released he makes our lives a living hell. He goes after you wives, children, parents and even dogs. He thrives on ruining our lives, he makes you pay big time…"

"And you're not afraid to go after him?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Not at all. I want to take this son of a bitch down. Once and for all."

"Well with my help. I have no doubt we will. Tell me more."

"Romero owns close to everything in south Miami. An small private air port, a entire shopping center, a chain of restaurants expanded all over Florida, car dealerships, funeral homes, and just about anything and everything you can think of. Hell the man even is into real-estate. He is also a partial owner of the Miami Heat basketball team. There is not one Hispanic American home that he and his franchise have not invaded in someway. And get this. Romero is heavily into politics. It is not going to be a walk in a park to take this man down. But on little Tuck, bless his soul, I will take this mother fucker out."

"Yeah so what we need is a plan. A plan to get close enough to take him down for good." Arizona put her hand on her chin, in thinking fashion.

Bailey and Robbins sat in silence filled with unspoken thoughts.

"Ooh how about-noo that won't work…"

"I know what if we…no"

"Okay I got it. Every year Romero has this festival in the parking lot of his shopping center for Cinco de mayo. He always shows up. Since you are new here. He won't recognize you. The bastard always had a thing for blondes. So maybe you could go under cover Friday and get some information out of him."

Arizona thought about it before agreeing. "Okay I can do that. But how will I blend in at a cinco de mayo festival in Miami?"

"We will get you an escort. To help you blend and go unnoticed by anyone but Romero."

"Okay awesome." The blonde smiled.

"Whatever." Bailey turned to leave.

"Detective. You don't mind if I take this information with me? You know to study up on what I am up against."

"Knock yourself out Robbins." Arizona nodded and walked out the door. "Be here Thursday at 5pm to go over the details."

"Okay bye Miranda!" The blonde laughed when she heard the shorter woman curse under her breath.

Arizona arrived to her hotel room and immediately indulged herself in researching Javier Romero. She had two days to learn everything she could about this man. What are his likes, dislikes, is he a family man, does he have children, is he married, divorced, or single, where is he originally from, where his favorite hang outs, who is he affiliated with. Anything and everything that was to know about this man. Arizona was determined to learn through and through.

She logged onto .com, his shopping center website. Every detail was important, big or little. While surfing the website something in particular caught her eye. A beautiful Hispanic, full figured model graced banners on the page. 'She's cute' Arizona thought to herself. Without any further thought the blue eyed woman continued her research.

It was Thursday afternoon. 3pm to be exact. Arizona just got out of the shower and began to get ready to head in to the station when her phoned rung. A tight smile graced her features when she ready the name that flashed across the screen.

"Teddy Hi!"

"Hey Z, How is it going?" The voice of her best friend greeted her ears.

"Its going."

"Is the Nazi as bad as they say?"

"Ha worse! She basically told me within ten minuets of my arrival that we weren't going to be friendly because she already dislikes me."

"Damn"

"Yeah. So how is everything in Philly?"

"We'll a lot. Stevens left Karev. Karev slept with Keptner. Stark is pinning for Keptner, the feelings not mutual but you know-"

"Teddy! I wasn't talking about gossip. I mean cases, business, new arrests?"

"Oh well same old same old. So…Z? Any hotties?"

"Considering I'm here on business. No."

"Oh whatever don't be such a square Z"

"Square? Really Teddy? Who says that anymore?"

"I do. Only because you are. You need to go fishing again, because there are more than just your loud mouth ex"

"I'm focusing on my career right now. And on that note I have to get ready to leave. So I will talk to you later."

"Okay we will finish this later. Bye Z."

**My third story! I know I should finish the other two but I had this great idea. So why not start a new one. I hope yall like it so far. Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was beautiful Friday morning in Miami. Arizona's hotel was right next to the beach, so close that when she walked outside she could feel a cool misty breeze caress her skin. Yes she could defiantly get used to this type of whether. As much as she wanted to sit and enjoy this, work had to be done. In her meeting with Bailey and Chief Webber, Arizona was told her escort would meet her just a few block from the site around 10:30. Looking at the clock in her car the blonde saw it was 10:05. "Just enough time for star bucks" The detective thought out loud as she put her black Audi in drive.

"Arizona Robbins?" A very handsome Hispanic man, who looked not even a day over 25, tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"DETECTIVE Arizona Robbins." She said proudly. "You must be one of Miami PD's brand new recruits. Officer…"

"Flores. Felix Flores." The young policeman offered realizing she forgot his name.

"Right. Nice ride you have there." She admired the white and chrome Cadillac with mahogany interior.

"Thanks! It's my father's. You got to have money or at least look like it if you want to get close to Javier Romero."

"So it seems."

"Its true. Romero is a wealthy and well respected man. The man uses Miami based-national guards even gangs as his own personal protection army. I brought with me 20 grand, cash. Romero usually arrives around 1pm. I have no doubt with the right amount of money, and your beauty we can get close."

"You've been doing your research, I am impressed. However this is a very dangerous case, maybe one of my most dangerous. Are you sure you are ready for this Felipe?"

"Felix. And yes ma'am. I am more than ready to take Romero of the streets once and for all."

"You remember the plan right?" Arizona questioned.

"To the T" Felix ensured.

"Perfect! Lets get this party started!" She announced overly perky.

Arizona got out of the car as opened her door, being true to an escorts job description. The blonde quickly took in her surroundings. There was a huge stage in the middle of the lot that stood at least five feet off the ground. About a hundred yards to the left of the stage was bar and a few food stands. On the right side of the stage about the same distant away were cars lined up, hoods up, doors open, and protected by velvet ropes and security guards. And by the amount of people out here, this festival was the place to be.

"Felix. Let's walk the premises." she ordered

They walked towards the car show. "Think they're hot?" the young recruit gestured towards the supped up vehicles.

"No. that would be bring unwanted attention." They continued to walk, eventually making it the stage area. "How about we-" Arizona turned around realizing Felix was no longer near her. "Damn rookies" She mumbled as she quickly scanned the crowd for her escort, however, a voice interrupted her search.

"Démosle la bienvenida al escenario, inspirando cantante Calliope Torres!"

Arizona whipped her head around towards the stage as the familiar name was spoken. Her breath hitched and a lump formed in her throat as the brunette beautiful voice filled the atmosphere. The crowd was going crazy as the Latina dance gracefully and effortlessly as she sung a Selena song. Somehow, someway the mystery singer spotted the blonde out of the very large crowd which made butterflies flutter and made her knees so weak. 'Get a grip girl! I mean yes she's gorgeous. But she is not looking at you.' Arizona then looked up to find brown eyes still on her. 'Oh that is sexy the things I would do with her.' She though as her neck and cheeks turned increasingly red with excitement. The brunette broke contact as she sung an amazing last note and walked off stage. 'I need a drink'.

Arizona sat at the bar nursing her pink and purple drink when the sweet angelic voice she heard a little over an hour ago brought her from deep thought.

"Jack Daniels, por favor" She asked the bar tender. Receiving her drink she wrapped her plump red lips around the bottle and took a long thirst quenching gulp. Arizona couldn't help but stare. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry. I did not mean to stare" She offered a polite smile. "I'm Arizona." She said while offering her hand

"Arizona? That's a interesting name. Is that where you were born or-"

"No I am actually from Philadelphia. I was named after the USS Arizona, but that's another story for another time."

"I see." The Latina finally dropped the blondes soft hand and took another sip of her drink. "By the way. My name is-"

"Calliope Torres" Arizona interrupted. The brunette eyes grew wide making Arizona realize her outburst. "Oh god you probably think I am a stalker or something. Because believe me I'm not its just. I heard them announce your name and you have a beautiful voice and I just. Calliope isn't the type of name you forget so I-" She stopped short when she saw the adoring smile.

"No kidding that name is haunting. I prefer Callie." the Latina's brilliant smile fell a bit. Arizona heart immediately ached for her smile to return again.

"Calliope is a beautiful name. It suits you" She place her hand on Callie's forearm relishing in the way a blush formed on her tanned features.

Conversation came easily between the two women. It was like they'd known each other for years. Arizona was enjoying Callie's company when she spotted Felix getting confrontational with one of Javier Romero's guards. As much as it pained her to end their beloved time together, she still had a job to do. "I'm sorry Callie. I have to go now. It seems one of my friends needs a little help" She nodded toward Felix.

Callie laughed whole heartily at the young man that seemed like he was trying to get to the models for her God-Fathers many franchises. "Looks like it. Javier doesn't let anyone close to his models."

Arizona smiled showing off he dimples. "It was nice talking to you Callie". She did not wait for a response before she got up from the stool and began her journey to Felix.

"Arizona wait!" The raven haired woman jogged in her heels to catch up. "I'm performing again at 11 tonight to kick off the after party at Javier Romero's mansion. I was hoping if you didn't have anything to do you could stop by have some drinks, and we can finish our lovely conversation?" Callie asked hopefully.

"I thought the after party was V.I.P exclusive?"

"They are. You can be my plus one. Maybe you could tell me that story about your name?"

"Sounds fun enough. I'll be there!"

"Great!" The brunette rummaged through her purse taking out pen and paper. "Here is my number. Text me and I will give you the address."

"Awesome! I will see you tonight Calliope!"

"Its Callie and I'm looking forward to it!"

With that the blonde walked away willing herself not to look back but she couldn't help it. She turned to see Callie smiling brightly at her. 'This is going to be one hell of a night!' Arizona thought to herself. Not only did she get to see the gorgeous Callie Torres again but she had an open invitation into Javier Romero's home. Being in Miami was getting better and better.


	3. Chapter 3

"Detective Robbins are you sure? I mean because I can translate for you, and I blend in well." Felix practically begged.

"It is an invitation only. Besides the way you handled that little situation proved you are not ready just yet. But what I do need you to do is try to find out anything and report back to me in the morning."

Arizona walked through the huge three story, sixteen bedroom house. Music was beyond loud in the ballroom. Running from the overwhelming noise, the blonde walked through the crowd in the living and bar space to the outdoor patio. Leaning over the railing she allowed the Miami cool breeze whip through her hair. She could totally make Miami a future home.

A soft hand landing on the small of her back retrieved Arizona from her inner thoughts. "Oh Callie! Hello!"

"Glad you made it"

"Likewise." The blonde flashed a bright smile. "So…When do you perform?"

"About 45min ago." The Latina smirked.

"Oh no I'm sorry I missed it. I just got caught up in a little work. I wanted to make it I really did but, I had this thing and you know, you know how that goes…"

"Arizona!" Callie called for the third time. "You're rambling."

"Sorry." The blonde blushed

"And stop apologizing. The performance was just an excuse to get you to hang out with me."

Arizona scoffed. "Have you seen you! I don't need an excuse Calliope"

It was the brunette's time to blush. Soon after they fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. "The Battleship?" The Latina broke silence.

"Huh?" Arizona's face twisted in confusion.

"Your name…what's the story?"

"Well I am an army brat. I come from generations of service man. My father call himself 'the colonel' for goodness sake." The blue eyed detective laughed out loud at the memories that currently filled her mind. "My grandfather was serving on the USS Arizona when Pearl Harbor was bombed. He saved nineteen…" her voice cracking before she took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "He saved nineteen men before he drowned. I am truly honored that I have the privilege to carry just a tiny bit of him with me." A slight smile threatened to appear on pink lips.

"That's an amazing story." Callie cupped the blonde's face and gently whipped the tears with her thumbs before pulling the smaller woman into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry like this." Arizona pulled back to look into deep brown eyes that seemed to reel her in at every glance. However suddenly eyes wasn't as interesting as full plump red lips. While staring unbashfully, Arizona saw the Latina's tongue to dart out to wet said lips causing a pool to settle at her now heated core. Their faces were mere inches apart, Arizona didn't know how they got so close, but she didn't care. Callie's ragged breath was too much, she had to taste those lips now. She allowed their lips to brush slightly wanting to fully experience . The electricity she felt was overpowering. Callie must have felt it too, because almost immediately, the taller woman deepened and intensified the kiss.

"That's so hot". A male voice made them break apart.

"Ugh Mark don't you have somewhere to be. Like in between some poor girls legs perhaps." Callie was beyond irritated.

"As a matter of fact I do. There is the hot ginger that's been giving me sex eyes all night and I…"

"Why are you here?" Callie interrupted him

"I just thought I should interrupt you two love birds before Papa Torres does. He is headed this way." Mark said pointing towards the older Latino. Mark makes a quick exit as soon as the man approached the tow woman.

"Mija where have you been. I have been. I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry daddy. I came out for fresh air."

"I see. Calliope who is your lovely friend here?"

"Daddy this Arizona. Arizona this is my father Carlos Torres." She gestured between the two.

"Do you have a last name Arizona?" He asked.

"Uh yes my name is uh Washington." She struggled after being caught off guard.

"Arizona Washington?" Daughter and Father asked incredibly.

"Yes weird right?" The blonde flashed a smile

"Right." He narrowed his eyes. "Calliope may I have a word with you."

"Sure. Arizona the bar is over there. I will be back before you know it." The brunette ran her hand on Arizona's forearm.

It has been a half hour since Callie left with her father. Deciding she would actually get some work done, the blonde began to walk around the mansion with the excuse of trying for the wash room. She made it to the second floor when she heard voices. One voice she recognized immediately as Javier Romero. The other she knew she heard before but couldn't quite place the face. "So when do you want the package picked up?" the unknown man asked.

"The shipment is in at 4oclock Sunday" Romero answered.

"Same place right? I'll have my men…"

Romero interrupted. "No! I don't trust anyone else. You are my best friend of 30 years I need you to do it."

The other man sighed loudly. "Javier we've spoken about this. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep putting my family in danger."

A loud bang sounded as Romero slammed his hands on his desk. "Is it that easy for you to forget who saved your family. Your beautiful wife and precious daughters. If it wasn't for me they would be at the bottom of the ocean right now!" Romero yelled.

"And I am grateful but…"

"Your gratefulness is well notice with your loyalty. I strongly advise you to remain loyal or you might find yourself in a reoccurring predicament. That is not what we want now is it?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Four o'clock Sunday"

Arizona had been standing in a dark corner of the hall listening when she felt something crawl over her sandaled feet. Her hand flew to her mouth to suppress an horrified scream.

"Go check that out." She heard Romero say followed by a gun clicking together. Unarmed and out numbered the blonde made a quick exit back downstairs.

On her way back to the patio something grabbed her arm. She was pulled into a dim lighted office, before she could even react, someone had her pinned against the wall. A strong surge flowed freely through her body and the blonde instantly knew who was her attacker.

"God you're sexy" Callie spoke in between heated kisses. "I just couldn't help myself. I have to stop. Do you want me to stop/" The brunette forced her thigh in between toned, smooth legs creating friction that was openly accepted.

"Please don't stop." Arizona moaned.

Moans got louder as the blonde began to grind down on Callie's thigh searching for more friction. "You are way over dressed." Callie growled into the blonde's pulse point. She reached for the hem of the royal blue dress that hung perfectly to the petite woman's body. Only breaking the intense kiss for a moment while they pulled the blonde's dress above her head. "Tell me what you want Arizona" The latina bit down gently on the smaller womans collar bone.

"Oh god! I want you to-" The blonde started when the door burst open.

"Cal! Oh Blondie! Nice to see you and Callie getting…acquantied." Mark smirked.

"Get the fuck out Mark!" The Latina yelled.

"Okay no need to get nasty. Well from the looks of it you already have." He rushed out as a book flew at his head.

"Sorry about that." Callie apologized.

"Do you want to take this to a more private place like my apartment.

Instead of using words Callie answered with a kiss that was unlike any other they experienced. It was unrushed, it wasn't timid it sweet and loving.

**Sorry about the delay again. My laptop got a nasty virus! But anyway thanks for following and reading this story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

The blonde's back connected into the door knob of the front door of her apartment in a loud thump. She couldn't focus on anything other than the soft lips currently residing on her pulse point. "Oh, oh Cal, Calliope. Mmm." Arizona tried as the brunette bit down firmly on the tenderness of her spot.

"Mmm you want me to stop?" Callie licked away the pain before asking.

"No! I mean yes. Oh god" The dimpled woman moaned as a soft hand found its way into her pants.

"Here let me. Which one is it?" The Latina took the keys away from the blonde. Arizona struggled to answer when the hand started rubbing her through her panties. Receiving an answer, Callie put the key in the lock, opened the door, and slammed it shut behind them.

The smell of bacon pulled Arizona from a deep sleep. One she hadn't had in a long time.

"Good Morning. I didn't think you would be up for a couple more hours." Callie smiled.

"I guess the intoxicating smell of breakfast cooking said otherwise." Arizona poured herself a cup of coffee.

"How did you sleep?" Callie asked as she too poured a cup of coffee.

"Like a baby" Arizona smiled at the brunette gratefully.

"I figured you would. I mean all that screaming, moaning, and writhing you did last night had to be exhausting." The Latina smirked.

"It's your fault!"

"Are you complaining Ms. Washington?"

"Hell no! Last night was…just wow." Arizona gushed at memories.

"Yeah it was." The brunette placed a small kiss on the corner of the blonde's mouth while placing a plate of bacon, eggs, and French toast in front of her.

Arizona inhaled the aroma deeply. "Calliope you really didn't have to cook. I could've…"

"Don't worry about it. I love cooking, especially for a very beautiful woman."

Arizona blushed. "So…You sing beautifully. Are you signed yet?" Arizona asked after a long comfortable silence.

"Not yet but I am hoping for something. It is one of my life long dreams. The feeling of being on stage performing is like…like a whole new high. It's an incredible feeling that can't be put in words." The Latina gushed.

"Wow! I can only imagine."

"You don't have anything that you feel that way about?" Callie concerned.

"Oh yeah I feel the exact same way about-" Arizona stopped just before she revealed her secret.

"About what?"

"Teaching...?" The blonde said more as a question.

"You're a teacher? I can see that. What level do you teach? I'd peg you for kindergarten or something"

"Pre-K actually" The blonde lied.

"So are you one of those teachers with the really tight pencil skirts with a blouse showing far too much cleavage for school and carries around rulers to punish bad girls?" Callie smirked knowingly.

"Only for the _really_ bad girls." The blonde played along.

Callie's face lit up then furrowed in confusion as she looked around.

"Its well in the school year, you still haven't unpacked?"

"Ah no, I haven't. You know being busy with the children and all."

"I totally get that. Between gigs I barely have any down time."

The continued their breakfast with small talk and stories of their lives.

"I think it's time for me to head out." Callie announced.

"I really had a great time, yesterday, last night, and this morning." Arizona walked the brunette to the door.

"Me 2. So I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yes you will."

"Okay bye" Callie kissed the blonde on her cheek then headed down the hall.

"Okay now to business." Arizona thought out loud as she lent up against the now closed door. A loud knock brought her out her trance. Opening the door Arizona saw the woman of her dreams.

"How about tonight?" The woman said out of breath.

"Tonight?" The blue eyed woman questioned.

"Yeah. You, me, tonight on. Let's go out. Tonight to a nice restaurant." She rambled.

A brilliant smile broke through Arizona's features. "Calliope are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes. Arizona Washington, would you like to go out with me, on a date?"

"I would like nothing more."

Callie blushed. "Okay. Well it's set. I will text you with the details." And with that the Latina was gone.

"Stay focused Zona. You are here on business strictly. But who says you can't have fun. Sexy, hot fun." Arizona argued with herself. The blonde was brought out of her thoughts when she heard yet another knock at her door. Walking over to the door she began to speak without realizing who was there. "Calliope, I didn't expect..."

"Calliope?" Felix questioned.

"Oh sorry I thought you were…"

"You thought I was Callie Torres? As in the inspiring singer Callie Torres. As in the god-daughter of Javier Romero, Callie Torres?" Felix interrupted.

"Yes! That Cal…wait the what?" Arizona hoping that she didn't hear what she think she heard.

"Your lady of interest is the god-daughter of Romero." The young officer informed.

"How…I…are you sure?"

"Positive." Felix pulled a folder out of his backpack. "When you told me to go do my research, I followed a man in Romero's entourage." He handed Arizona a photograph of a Latino man seemingly in his late fifties standing next to Romero. "I pulled his file. He name is Carlos Torres; he owns a chain of hotels here in Miami. Torres and Romero are extremely close, best friends even. So close that Torres named Romero god-father of his two daughters, Aria and Calliope." He handed her a copy of the Torres family portrait.

"Are they involved in the trade?"

"Carlos we know for sure, the wife and daughters might be, but we have yet to confirm that."

"Perfect." Arizona felt her stomach churn."

"It is actually!" Felix said cheerfully earning a 'are you high' look from the older blonde. "I mean we can use this to our advantage. Think about it, Callie is our way in. And seeing how she's into you and all you really don't have to do much. Just charm her up and she will talk more than Wendy Williams."

Arizona thought about it. She had to admit, this was great idea to take Romero down and officially secure her title as the baddest detective. However another part of her, the part that was drawn to the Latina, was telling her it was wrong to use Callie for information. Being that Arizona considered Arizona is more professional than emotional. She went with Felix's plan. "Okay I'm in"

"Great! Now all we have to do is get her to meet you again."

"She's taking me to dinner tonight." The blue eyed woman informed.

"Wow, you work fast. Where to?"

"I don't yet. She will text me with information later on. I'll let you know."

(Later that night)

"You look…incredible!" Arizona breathed after opening the door for her date.

"And you look breath-takingly stunning." The brunette flashed her mega watt smile. "I know this is a cliché, but these are for you." Callie revealed a fresh bouquet of red roses.

"No not a cliché, incredibly sweet. Thank you Calliope." Arizona allowed a blush to creep on her features. "Let me put theses in water then I will be ready to go."

"I hope you like very expensive dinning." Callie beamed when the blonde returned.

"Happens to be my favorite." Arizona giggled. "But really Calliope I'm perfectly fine eating cheap. I Hop is not beneath me."

"Nonsense, I didn't ask you to get all dressed up to go to a whole in the wall diner with surprisingly good food. Besides I already made reservations." Callie smiled sweetly.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Arizona gushed.

"The finest restaurant in Miami!"

"Oh hey there Callie, good to see you!" The waitress said when she approached the two women.

"Hi Mandy! How's your mom?" Callie greeted the young woman.

"She's doing much better, thank your parents for me."

"You come here often?" Arizona asked once Mandy left with their orders.

"All the time with my family."

"Tell about them?"

"About who?" Callie's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Your family."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Anything and everything. What does your father do? How old is your sister? What does your mother…"

"How did you know I had a sister?"

"Lucky guess?" Arizona made a mental note not to speak of anything the Latina had not revealed yet.

"Ook well. My mother is a Lawyer at Wilson & James law firm. My sister is studying to be an orthopedic surgeon, she's 24. And my dad is business man."

Conversation flowed easily between the two women. With every smile, every heart stopping laugh, every word that escaped those beautiful lips, Arizona found it increasingly hard to keep this thing between her and Callie professional.

**ONCE AGAIN IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. MOVING BACK TO SCHOOL TAKES UP A LOT OF TIME. BUT HERE IS AN UPDATE! YAYY! I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sharp pain on her spine from the edge of the countertop was enough to make her gasps, but not nearly enough to make her stop her ministrations. Hell at this very second she could care less if the building had been on fire. The heat that would be radiating around her was nothing like the heat that was currently radiating in her pants.

_Lord this woman is going to be the death of me._

She thought as strong arms lifted her from the ground. Never had she let anyone take control like that. She had proudly established herself as a 'top'. But it was something about this amazing, beautiful, sweet, caring woman that captivated every fiber within her body. Something so mesmerizing that she wanted to just forget every bad and dirty little secret she ever known about this woman. But she had a job to do. They did not bring her across the country to feel up this woman's body.

_A magnificent, gorgeous, mouthwatering body with curves I'd die for._

The thought only made he libido go into overdrive. Even if she wanted to stop herself from what was soon to happen, she knew she couldn't. The only way she would stop if this goddess of a woman told her to. And by the way the woman was kissing her neck and moving dangerously close to her breasts, she knew she did not want to stop either.

"Calliope…" She moaned as the Latina sat her down on her kitchen countertop. "I-I think we should take this into the bedroom."

"But what if I want you right here." Callie husked in her ear before taking the delicate feature in her warm mouth.

"Mmm" was all Arizona could get out while the beautiful Latina held her lobe captive.

"What if I were to say I don't have sex on the first date." The blonde breathed out.

"Seriously?" Callie questioned with a smirk playing brilliantly on her plump lips.

"Yeah its unethical."

"Arizona I don't really think our relationship has the same kind of ethics of others in the dating world." The brown eyed goddess laughed whole heartily before attacking the soft skin she found on Arizona's neck, with her tongue and lips.

"Is that so…" Arizona moaned trying her very best to keep it all together.

"Yeah." The Latina confirmed as captured the blonde in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. "Remember I just rocked your world last night and this morning. And technically this our second date. And I plan on giving it to you again."

"Mmm. What makes you think I want it?" The dimpled woman smirked, loving their banter.

"The way your eyes damn near popped out of your head when you saw me in this dress earlier. Or how about the way you moaned when I rubbed my leg against you calf during dinner, you thought I didn't hear that." Callie's confidence was at an all new high.

"I knew you did that on purpose." The blonde gasped.

"I did. And my plan worked perfectly. Everything about your body language when I get this close to you screams you want me." Callie moved to where her lips were mere inches from the blue eyed detective's. "Or the way your body shudders when I graze my hand along your collar bone or stomach." She gently glided her fingertips across smooth skin. She closed the short distance to kiss the blonde with much devotion. "And not to mention how wet and ready you are right now." The Latina breathed as she somehow got under Arizona's dress and into her panties. "Fuck you're so wet" Callie said in a shaky breath.

"Busted. Now stop teasing me Calliope and help me get out of this damn dress."

"Oh bossy are we."

"Come on Callie…"

"Say it." Callie ordered. "Say you want me." Callie added after receiving a confused look from the blonde.

"Enough with the games already just get to it dammit!" Arizona was frustrated and wanted Callie more than ever.

"Then say it." Callie smirked.

"Fine. I want you. I want you to fuck me!" Arizona spoke in a sultry voice. That's all the confirmation Callie needed. Her eyes darkened with lust as she quickly peeled of the tight dress that she admired most of the night but now was in the way.

(Early Next Morning)

Arizona rolled over in her comfy bed. She outstretched her arms determined to find a comfortable position. But something, or rather someone stopped her in her tracks. Opening her eyes she saw a mass of dark hair with arms flailing carelessly around them. The light snoring was blowing the hair in the air slightly.

_God she is so adorable. What I wouldn't give to wake up her every morning._

Arizona thought as she stared Longley at the sleeping beauty.

_Get a grip Robbins. She's Javier Romero's god daughter. Practically part of the Cartel. At first she was just a little fun to have but now. Now she is your way in, she is a job._

Arizona fought inwardly with herself never had she'd been confused on what her duties and priories were.

_Who am I kidding? She's just about everything I'd ever want in a woman. It pisses me off that she's in this situation. I waited my whole life for my Calliope and I had to meet her like this. MY Calliope. That sounds good. I just wish everything was different_

"You're staring at me." The woman groaned bringing Arizona out of her creepy inner log.

"How would you know, you were sleep."

"Yeah well I could feel your eyes burning holes in my head. What time is it anyway?" Callie rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Uhm 5:15".

"Five o' freaking clock! Why are you up so early?" Callie was not a morning person the earliest she'd ever woken up was 7:45. To say she loved her sleep would be an understatement.

"Old habits die hard. Besides I was just thinking." The blue eyed woman informed.

"What's so important that's got you up at this ungodly hour thinking so hard?" Callie asked increadiably.

"You. And how amazingly talented you are. On and off the stage" Arizona waggled her eyebrows in suggestion.

Callie let out a genuine laugh. "I'm glad you think so. You know I have a few more talents. But only my girlfriend gets to see those."

Arizona felt her heart drop at the term girlfriend. "Y-Y-you have an uhm…girlfriend?"

"Of course. She is the most sweetest and smartest woman I've ever met. She is a pre-k teacher and has these amazing blue eyes that you could just get lost forever in, and a magnificent set of dimples to top them off."

"Whoever she is she cannot be hotter than me." The blonde smiled inwardly.

"Yeah well I don't know she's pretty damn sexy."

"Well I guess you won't be needing me then." Arizona smirked as she started to move to get out the bed.

"Arizona." Callie grabbed her hand to stop her from moving any further away. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Oh my goodness! Yes yes a million times over, yes. I will totally be your girlfriend. Hey mom dad this is My girlfriend Callie. Damn I can't remember the last time I was this happy. Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins it has a nice ring to it. Wait-_

Callie sat silently as we watched the blondes thought become her facial expressions

_Wait Arizona Washington and Callie Torres. Anything we'll have will be based on a lie. I care about her too much to let this happen. If I say no, I won't see her again, and that would be the end of the case and my future happiness. If I say yes, then this lie is just getting bigger, and if she finds out…god I don't even wont to think about that. I have to tell her the truth._

"Calliope I…"

"I know." Callie interrupted with obvious hurt gracing her features. "I know we only meet a couple of days ago. And I know this is the best time to ask right after sex. Amazing, mind blowing, earth shattering sex. But I just can't shake the feeling. I mean this feels right you know? I know it seems rushed, hell it is rushed. But believe me when I say I have never felt the way I do with you before. You make want to be a better person. My heart flutters whenever you are in the same room as me and you don't even have to look my way. It's just- I can't help how I feel. I don't want you to think I'm pushing you or anything because I'm totally not. I mean I get that you don't want to be my girlfriend. I get that. Like really we just meet a little over two days ago and already had sex four times, not that I'm counting or anything. That doesn't exactly scream girlfriend material. You know what it was stupid. Let's just forget I even asked." Callie was pacing around the bedroom in a fool speed rant, gathering all of her belongings and throwing discarded clothes on hazardly.

_How is it possible for anyone to be so damn cute when there nervous?_

"Callie wait…"

"It's Okay Arizona I get it. You don't have to reply. I'm just going to get my stuff and go." Saying that the Latina was embarrassed was the ultimate understatement. She wasn't sure if she'd even be able to face Arizona after this.

"Shut up! Okay. You didn't let me finish. You are right we've only known each other for a short period of time. That being said, I feel the same way you do. I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes really" Arizona confirmed with a dimpled smile.

"I'd like that" Callie gushed before taking the close to her body and kissing her with passion. "Now that you're my girlfriend. I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"My God-father is having a dinner party, in which I am supposed to be accomponied by a date. You down?"

"Of course I will go with you Calliope." The blonde smiled sweetly.

"Great but first. Let's get back to bed, because it's not at all in my nature to be up at the ass crack of dawn." The Latina yawned.

"Okay I Just have to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec." Arizona grabbed her phone from the dresser on her way to the bathroom.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Felix, Change of plans, meet me at the station later today at 2pm." Arizona informed her partner before hanging up

_This might not be so bad after all, I got the girl and I just need to close the case without it getting too messy._

**R&R PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'd never thought I'd see the day…"

"Yeah neither have I." She spoke into the phone shaking her head.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What I always do. Not let feelings get in the way of work. I have to put all that aside and get this job done."

"Can you handle that?"

"Pssh. I am Detective Arizona Robbins. I can handle damn near anything you could throw my way." The blue eyed woman scoffed.

"Cocky are we? What about that one time when you…"

"Theodora! I thought we agreed to NEVER speak of that again!" Arizona scolded.

"I was just saying. You need to be careful." Teddy informed.

"I will be, I am. Look Teds I'm at the office, I will call you later."

"Okay good luck." Teddy said.

"Ha! Like I need it." Arizona said confidently as she hung up her cell phone.

_Where is it?_ The blonde asked herself as she went through her purse looking for her identification badge. _Ah here you are._ She pulled out the rectangle plastic and scanned the bar code on the back, which in turn made the lock on the door click open. As she walked through the corridor many of her colleagues nodded and waved their greetings. Finally arriving to the door of her office she took out her keys and unlocked the door. Sitting down at her desk she looked at the clock on the desktop. _1:43pm. Great I have a few minutes._ She began typing fiercely on her keyboard. _Javier Romero, arrested April 12__, __2009, assault and battery, charges dropped. Arrested July 29, 2009, reckless endangerment, plead not guilty, found not guilty._ Arizona continued to read the lengthy list of charges Romero seemingly got in little to no trouble for. _He thinks he's invincible. Well Javier, you've meet your kryptonite. _Just as she was opening another file, her cell phone vibrated against the mahogany wood.

**Calliope: Is it bad that I miss you already?**

Smiling to herself she quickly replied.

**AZ: Is it bad that I haven't stopped thinking about you yet?**

Before she got the chance to put her phone back down it vibrated once more.

**Calliope: You really know how to make girls feel special. And no it's not bad at all.**

**AZ: Not girls, you. And that's just because you are Calliope. **

**Calliope: Glad to know I'm the only one.**

**AZ: You are**

**Calliope: I know we only known each other for a short amount of time. But you Arizona Washington, are very special to me.**

Being called by her allies threw Arizona off and brought her back to the reality of the situation.

**AZ: Such a sweet talker ;)**

**Calliope: look who's talking. **

**AZ: I'm very sweet Calliope.**

**Calliope: Oh I know, I had a little taste this morning. I have to tell you though, I have sweet tooth.**

_Mmm. I love it when she talks like that._

"You alright boss?" The young man questioned. The blonde's face was flushed and she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Uh-. Yeah could you get me a late'?" Arizona stuttered. Felix nodded and headed to complete his task. Meanwhile the dimpled woman tried to recompose herself.

_Okay Robbins get it together you have a job to do. No thinking about sex. Incredibly hot sex with a hot hot Latina. Dammit!_ Arizona mentally scolded herself.

"Thanks." The blonde mumbled when Felix set the cup in front of her.

"Welcome. So, you got anything?" Felix inquired.

Arizona nodded as she took a sip of her late', enjoying the hot liquid run down her throat. "Yeah. I will be in attendance tonight to Javier Romero's dinner party."

"Perfect! You are so in there!" Felix exclaimed.

"I am…so I have a plan." The blonde smiled brightly as she leaned forward.

(Later that night)

"Ah mi amor ahí está. que no han vuelto mis llamadas telefónicas. Qué tengo que contratar a un detective para localizar a?" {{ah sweetie there you are. you have not returned my phone calls. do I have to hire a detective to track you down?}} A much older version of Callie, who Arizona immediately recognized as Lucia Torres, rushed up to her and showered her face with kisses.

"I've been busy momma." The Latina hugged her mom before she desperately tried to free herself from the unlimited and embarrassing kisses.

"eso no es excusa para no llamar a su madre. Es agradable verte." {{that is no excuse to not call your mother. It's nice to see you.}} Her mother pulled her into another hug then held her to arm's length as if to examine for new marks. Satisfied she immediately pulled her back in.

Arizona giggled at the pair, in turn making her presence known. "lo siento. esta es la mamá de Arizona, mi novia" {{sorry. Mom this is Arizona, my girlfriend}}. Callie spoke fluently and turned toward the blonde.

"novia?" The older Latina eyes grew wide as Callie nodded in confirmation.

Sensing the need to say something Arizona spoke up. "Hi, I'm Arizona Washington. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Torres." She stuck out her hand.

After a few seconds a Brilliant smile broke through Lucia's features. She grabbed her hand and pulled Arizona into a bone crushing hug. "It's nice to finally meet you, and please call me Lucia." Turning back to her daughter she dished another hug. "Ella is hemosa!" Lucia squealed before running off into the direction her name was being called.

Laughing at her mother antics the brunette shook her head. "She thinks you're gorgeous. I'd have to agree." Callie informed, unaware that the blonde spoke Spanish fluently.

Arizona smiled brightly and flashed her infamous dimples. "My favorite singer." A male voice thick with accent boomed in the room before Arizona had a chance to reply.

The smile and lighten of Callie's eyes almost made Arizona want to drop the case. She obviously adored this man. "Hola Javier!" The Latina hugged the taller man. "This is my girlfriend Arizona Washington. Arizona, this is my god-father Javier Romero."

"And her biggest fan. It's nice to meet you Arizona" The man stuck his hand out to greet her.

Although she really did not want to shake this man's hand, she swallowed her pride, plastered the best smile she could muster and did anyway. "My pleasure"

"So Arizona what are your intentions with my god-daughter?"

"Javi!" Callie exclaimed. Callie turned as she heard her mother calling her to come say hi to her uncle Dom. "You will not interrogate her okay?" She kissed Arizona on the cheek. "I have to go say hi to my uncle, I will be right back…Promise me Javi!"

"Cross my heart pájaro." Javier grinned. Satisfied with his answer Callie left the two alone. "You can relax Arizona I'm not going to interrogate you." Javier smirked when he sensed the blonde's uneasiness around him.

_No I'm tensed because I want wipe that smirk of your face throw your ass in jail and never look back._

Arizona put her acting skills to work and smiled sweetly at the man. "I do want to ask you a question though." Arizona's heart rate picked up a beat. "What do you think about Callie?"

Sighing softly. "I think Calliope is the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out. She is sweet, caring, funny, intelligent, basically everything you could ever ask for in partner. Being around her makes you want to be a better person, she makes you want to forget all your worries and fears and just love you know." Arizona spoke honestly without hesitation.

Nodding Javier witnessed the genuine smile, and the gleam in her eye as she thought about Callie. "You look very familiar Arizona."

And just like that the butterflies that so recently fluttered in her belly was replaced by a bowling ball dropping into the pit of her stomach.

_Shit Shit SHIT!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dammit. Okay all hope is not lost._

"Blonde hair blue eyes you know." Arizona tried.

"No, no that's not it. I remember the name too. We've meet."

Arizona shifted feet uncomfortably. _Think think. _"Perhaps it was the Cinco de Mayo festival; it's where I met Callie…"

"Ah yes that must be it." He spoke softly. "Can I ask you a question Arizona?"

"Shoot"

"What do you do? What is your profession?"

_He didn't buy it… _"I'm a pre-kindergarten teacher."

"Oh. You make between 20-50 thousand a year." The taller man squinted.

"Uh-" Arizona started.

"Javi! You promised!" Callie scolded her god-father.

"Pájaro, I was just trying to get to know the woman who is lucky enough to be called your girlfriend." Javier grinned at the Latina.

"I'm the lucky one" Callie returned the grin. "Oh before I forget. Daddy is looking for you. He is in your office."

"Gracias. Well it was nice meeting you Arizona. I will see you both soon." He looked at both women expectantly. Javier Romero was a man who always got what he wanted. He never asked but always demanded.

"I'm sorry about that. He and my father are over protective. They think everyone is after me because of money and connections." Callie apologized once Javier left.

"Who says I'm not?" Arizona teased causing dark eyebrows to shot up the hairline.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm." The blonde smirked.

"Is that why you're with me." Arizona nodded. Callie leaned forward, bringing her lips dangerously close to the skin of the blue eyed woman's ear. "Because I'm pretty sure it's because of talents, outside and IN the bed" She punctuated with a kiss behind her ear. Which she knew it was Arizona's spot.

"That's a bonus." Arizona pulled back and looked directly into soulful brown eyes. "I'm with you because you are sweet, caring, smart, breath takingly gorgeous. And you make me feel things that I've never experienced."

Callie didn't reply. She didn't need to say anything; however what words could not express the kiss that they now shared spoke wonders. That whole conversation went left. Neither woman thought the teasing banter would end in such heart filled confessions.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Callie asked once they broke apart.

"Calliope, what about dinner?"

"I'm hungry for something completely different." The Latina informed.

"Lead the way."

(6days later)

Warm Miami sunlight forced its way through the blinds and caressing lovingly on the content faces of the two women. This particular morning Callie was the first to wake. She had woken up a half hour before and watched the sunrise highlight the glow in blonde hair. Arizona's confession last night left the Latina on edge. Not in a bad way, not in the least. With every word the blonde spoke was like she was reading a page from her own mind and heart. To say she was beyond elated the feeling is mutual would be a complete understatement.

"Good morning beautiful." A sleepy voice brought her out her thoughts.

"Morning baby." She leaned from her elbow and kissed pink lips.

"Mmm. How long have you been up?" The blonde smiled into the kiss.

Reaching for her phone on the nightstand. "About half an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Arizona felt bad that the Latina sat in silence by herself for that long.

"Seemed like you needed it. Besides you are beautiful when you sleep." She kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Only when I sleep huh?" Arizona teased.

"Every second of the day."

"Such a smooth talker." The blonde placed a kiss on her lips. "As much as I love sex with you. I'd prefer not to smell of it all day." She scrunched he nose.

"Or… how about we stay in bed all day. Naked. Doing dirty sexy things." The Latina quirked an eyebrow.

"As great that sounds, I have to get to work sweetie."

"Work? Arizona its Sunday." Callie's face contorted in confusion.

Realizing her slip up. Arizona began to cover her tracks. "I know. I just have to go in and get things ready for the end of the year. You know exams and all." The blonde padded across the bedroom into the bathroom.

"Arizona, they're 4year olds what final exams do they have?" Callie asked incredibly.

"Yeah well I want my kids to be prepared. Instead of being thrown into the shark tank without necessary skills."

"Like holding their bladder and…" Callie began but was soon interrupted by an irritated blonde.

"Look Cal, I'm going to take a shower. I will see you later." She speed walked to the shower.

After a few minutes of feeling like a complete asshole the brunette decided to apologize. "Zona baby?" She crept into the steamed filled bathroom. "Are you mad at me?" No answer. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to be a jack ass. I just wanted to spend some more time with you. I only saw you two times after Javi's dinner. Not to mention you practically ditched me Friday night." Silence. "Okay. Well I'll give you some space. Please call me." Callie said in a defeated tone. She made her exit when Arizona's voice stopped her.

"I'm not mad Callie. I've just been busy with work lately, okay?"

"Okay, well I could join you before you have to leave…" The Latina asked hopefully.

"I'll see you later."

"O-okay. Bye." Callie didn't wait for a response. Instead she went back to Arizona's bedroom to gather her things and redress.

"Where is it?" Callie asked to no one. For the past five minutes she had been searching for her bra that had been carelessly thrown in the heat of passion. She kneeled down to look under the bed when loud ringing pierced the air. "Ugh Dammit." Callie nearly shit herself when it startled her, which in turn caused her to hit her head as she stood. She looked toward the ringing and to her delight. The red lace garment was lying freely between night stand and head board. "Bingo!" The Latina reached down and picked it up, revealing the ringing object. The screen indicated there was a phone call from someone named 'Teddy'. Thinking nothing of it she begins to put her bra on. That's when a beeping indicated a text message. Chancing being caught she read the pop up.

**Teddy: We need to talk about the Friday night. Call me back ASAP!**

Callie could practically feel her blood boil within her as she rushed out the apartment. Who is Teddy and what happened Friday. The same Friday the blonde copped out on. "Never fucking fails" The Latina exclaimed as she slammed the front door shut.

Hearing the door slam prompted Arizona to turn off the water.

_Great now she's pissed. _Arizona thought while she wrapped her form into a plush light blue towel. _Who can blame her? God, why couldn't I have met her a month earlier? Why does her father have to be affiliated with such an evil man? _She had so many questions with so little answers. _Whatever happens between us, I have to get the job done. I just hope Calliope will forgive me._

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN? WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? SO MANY QUESTIONS SO LITTLE ANSWERS, BUT YOU COULD HELP WITH THAT. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Bailey. Anything new I need to know?" The blonde detective asked as she walked into the lobby of her office.

"Not really. How are things with baby Torres?" Miranda inquired as she handed Arizona a manila folder.

"Baby Torres?" The blonde snorted as she read through the files.

"Callie Torres girl. One would think you'd have sense enough to know." The short detective retorted.

"Things are good." Arizona tried.

"What did you do?" Miranda Bailey was like a human lie detector, no one could get even the tiniest lie past her.

"How did you-"Arizona asked as Bailey gave her that 'I'm bailey fool' look. "She's been feeling neglected lately"

"Keep your head in the game Robbins. We need this case. That being said you need to stay on Callie's good side. As much as I try not to think about this. A girl in love will tell the world's secrets during pillow talk."

"In love? What makes you think she's in love?" The blue eyed detective's heart skipped a beat before speeding up.

"Pshh. Have you seen the way the woman looks at you? Like a love sick puppy. It's nauseating." Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Really!?" Arizona could feel her heart beating out of her chest and hoped she doesn't have a heart attack. The idea of this beautiful amazing woman being in love with her made her stomach do summersaults.

"Hum, bunch of love sick puppies." Bailey rolled her eyes and turned on her heals after watching Arizona get the same look she was talking about.

"I shall only be so lucky." Arizona grinned to herself as she walked into her office. Sitting down at the desk she allowed her thoughts to wonder back to this morning. She hadn't meant to make Callie feel so neglected and uncherished; lord knows she feels far from it. Bailey was right she needed to stay on Calliope's good side, besides she couldn't stand the thought of the Latina being upset with her. Pulling out her Samsung Galaxy S III, she decided to shoot a text to the object of her affection.

**Arizona: hey babe :) **

Not a minute later her phone whistled a reply.

**Callie: wassup.**

Oh yeah Callie was still upset.

**Arizona: Are you still mad baby? I'm sorry I made you feel neglected :(**

**Callie: it's alright**

**Arizona: How about I make it up to you. Meet me for lunch? Please.**

The blonde knew it was a long shot by the way the walls rattled after the door was slammed this morning and the way the Latina was being short with her.

**Callie: yes, that's fine**

**Arizona: Yay! 12:40 okay?**

**Callie: yes perfect**

**Arizona: Awesome meet me at the Which-wich on Ledbetter. See you soon sweetie.**

Now that she got that out of the way it was time to do some more work.

About an hour and a half later the blue eyed detective was getting her purse and heading out to lunch.

"Robbins! Just the person I wanted to see." Felix announced.

"I was just heading out. What can I do for you?" Arizona said.

"Well it turns out that the daughter may know more than we original thought." Felix smirked knowing that they had reliable source.

"Calliope?"

"I followed the mother; she led me to the docks. Where she met a younger woman and Javier's men and headed to an abandoned warehouse." He said as he pulled out black and white photos and handed them over.

The pictures we not quality but you could clearly see the occupants profile. It was Callie; she'd know that body anywhere. "Well this is a game changer." Arizona sighed.

"Yeah, but know the ball is on our court. We don't even have to get close to Javier anymore. This is great!" Felix exclaimed.

"Yeah great…Look I got a run. Keep me posted huh?" The blonde's stomach was no longer doing summersaults it was now clenching in knots.

As she pulled up to the parking lot she spotted Callie's car. Walking into the restaurant the Latina was sitting with her back to Arizona. Even from behind Arizona still thought she was the most beautiful creature to ever grace this world.

"Hey baby." She said as she walked up to the Latina a placed a tender kiss on her soft cheek. She watched as Callie's eyes fluttered closed then opened with an emotion she could only place as heartache.

"Hey." Callie said softly.

Arizona wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette, pressing her front to Callie's back. "I'm missed you."

The Latina turned in her arms slowly before replying. "Really doesn't seem like it."

The blonde sighed. "Forgive me already Calliope. Not everyone is lucky enough to have grown up in a mansion. Most of us do have to work a 9 to 5. You can't hold that against me." Arizona was getting irritated and this day was getting long and exhausting.

"Yes five days a week. Even on the weekends you make no time for me. I am your girlfriend Arizona not some toy you can play with whenever you feel and throw in the back of your closet." The Latina grumbled as she pulled out of the blonde's arms. "Do you know how much time and effort I put into surprising you Friday? I had to pull strings out of thin air and kiss a shit ton of ass and you didn't even bother to show up."

Crossing her arms over her chest defensively the blonde replied. "I told you I had to-"

"You had to work, yeah I know. Figures." The brunette interrupted bitterly.

Arizona knew Callie was still upset with her. But there was no way she was prepared for the fire that was directed towards her. "Yes. Not everyone can walk around with their heads in the clouds stuck on some dream that's probably never going to happen. I'd like to stick to reality thanks."

Brown eyes went wide as the Latina took an uneasy step backwards.

The hurt look on the Latina's face alarmed the dimpled woman. "Dammit. Calliope I-"

Brunette curls swung as Callie shook her head. "Don't." And the fiery Latina was out the door.

"You and I have something in common." The pimpled teenage boy behind the register announced.

"Gee, what's that? We both dig girls." Arizona retorted flatly.

"No, yes, that's not what I was going to say. That happens to me every time I talk women to. We have no game."

"Ha! I've gotten more girls in my bed then even your hormonal teenage mind could fathom. My game is impeccable." The blonde rolled her eyes and paid the boy.

"That's so hot." The boy all but drooled.

"I know" She waved dismissively then walked out with hers and Callie's sandwiches.

(Two days later.)

Arizona woke up with an empty feeling. As much as she knows she shouldn't she really misses Callie. She hadn't heard from the Latina since she stormed out of the sandwich place no matter how many times she text her and called her. She knew what she said was a low blow. Hell she didn't even believe a word that came out of her mouth. Callie had confided in her about the fears of not being good enough to get a record deal on her own, and here she was using it against her. She felt like the worst girlfriend. If she could even call herself that. Teddy was right the entire situation is built on a pretend life. Who was she to judge, all she knew she missed her pretend girlfriend. More than she'd ever missed anyone.

Wanting to clear her mind the blonde got up and put on her lime green Nike sports bra and matching running shorts.

When she returned to her apartment building, Arizona decided to take the stairs as a cool down. Reaching her floor she exited the stairwell and bent over to catch her breath. The burn that fluctuated her legs was exactly what she needed.

"Definitely could not run like that in Philly." A voice forced Arizona to stand up straight.

"Teddy?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?" Arizona pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

"Okay Z, I love you and all, but you sweaty and smelly." Teddy pulled away slightly.

"Pshh whatever. I'm working out so I don't lose my figure like you did." Arizona poked her friend's belly.

"Ouch. When did you become such a bitch? MS sugar, spice and everything nice, does not throw salt." Teddy teased.

"You deserved it." The dimpled woman smirked.

"As true as that may be…anyway are we going to stand out here all morning or are you going to let me see your new apartment." The green eyed woman squealed.

"Don't get too excited. It's not much" Arizona turned to unlock the door.

"I uh. Like what you've done with the place?" Teddy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. There were boxes still taped closed everywhere leaving no room for anything other than one couch.

"Told ya"

"Well I guess this is mine." The dirty blonde put her bags on the couch and sat on it testing out its comfort.

"Not that I'm complaining but teddy, why are you here?"

"You weren't answering any of my phone calls." She said as it was the obvious thing in the world.

"So you came all the way to Florida? Because I didn't call you back?" Arizona squinted her blue eyes.

"And I needed a vacation. I heard Miami is the spot to be in the summer. Lots of sexy men walking around without shirts, beaches, clubs, and all the sangria and margaritas you could handle." Teddy grinned.

"Always about partying." Arizona laughed whole heartily.

"The three D's Z. Drinks, dancing, and dudes. I'm ready to indulge!"

"Okay well as it turns out today is my day off. Just let me hop in the shower then we can see what Miami has to offer."

"Z, taking the day of? The devil is wearing a winter coat and snow boots as we speak." Teddy laughed.

"Well it seems Z needs a day to unwind and have a few drinks."

"Sounds good get your smelly but in the shower so we can get started already!"

Arizona laughed at her friend's readiness to get drunk as she headed to the bathroom.

While Arizona was in the shower Teddy decided to help her obviously busy friend to unpack a bit. Picking the kitchen as a good place to start she moved to pull out glassware. Digging in the box green eyes caught something that looked all too familiar. "Fucking thief, this is my mug." A slender hand dug through the box to pull it from the bottom only to have another coffee mug shatter to the floor. "I'm in so much trouble." Teddy whispered as she began to search for the broom to sweep up Arizona's favorite mug, the one her dad bought her when she made detective.

A heavy knock at the door stopped the woman in her tracks, forcing her to abandon the mess she'd made.

"Alright, one second." Teddy grumbled when the person knocked again, this time louder. She swung the door opened and revealed a very flustered and disturbed looking Latina. "Can I help you?" Teddy quizzed when the brown eyed woman did nothing but stare at her. "Uhm okay. Well whatever you're selling we don't any, thanks." Teddy looked at the woman strangely before closing the door. As she turned to tend to the mess another knock came. It was the same woman. "Yes?" The Latina didn't say anything but just barged into the apartment. "What the fuck?" She was getting really annoyed.

"Where is she?" Brown eyes scanned the room.

"Oh so you can speak."

"Where is she?" The brunette took two quick steps into the personal space of Teddy.

"You have to be more specific than that sunshine."

"Arizona. Blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples. Specific enough?" She spat.

"In the shower. Who are-"Realization hit Teddy instantly when she saws the hurt look the Latina's face. "Oooh! You must be the pretend girlfriend. Makes sense now." Teddy smiled and reached out her hand. "I'm Teddy, Z's…" Teddy stopped short when the Latina grabbed a fistful of her blouse. "What the fuck?!" Teddy squeaked out and her eyes widened in horror.

"What did you just call me?" The Latina forced the dirty blonde into the nearest wall sending boxes crashing to the floor.

"Theodora what are you doing out h…" Arizona came rushing out of the bathroom in her towel but stopped short when she seen Callie with a vise grip on Teddy's shirt pinning her against the wall. "Calliope what are you doing!?" No answer, not even a glance her way. "Let her go." If looks could kill Teddy would surely be a pile of ash in the corner right now.

"Z, get her off me!"

"You shut up!" Callie pushed harder.

"Let go of her now Calliope!" Arizona demanded, but still got nothing. Deciding to physically remove Teddy from her grip. Stepping in between two bodies, the blonde placed her hand on white knuckles and began to pry fingers one by one.

"You need to move Arizona." Callie growled fiercely.

"I will not move until you let her go." She could see the Latina's resolute start to fade. "Are you going to let her go?"

Finally looking into blue eyes she gritted her teeth and replied. "Fine". With a final push she let go of Teddy's blouse.

"Fucking psyco…" Teddy said as she walked a safe distance away.

"Excuse me!" The fiery Latina began to charge again but was stopped by fair arms swiftly grasping her waist.

"Teddy! Could you give us a second please?" Arizona said. Teddy disappeared into the only bedroom. Callie turned to face her with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes red with anger and unshed tears. "Calliope what happened? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know 'Z'. I came here to apologize for overreacting the other day, when another woman opens your door while you are in the shower and says. 'You're the pretend girlfriend'. So what does that mean Arizona? Is that what I am to you? Somebody you can fuck whenever you feel like it then go back and fuck another one. Just a stupid notch on the headboard." The blonde's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish only fueling the fire. "You know what, don't answer that. It doesn't matter anymore." Callie turned swiftly on her heals and slammed the door.

_Fuuuuuck! How am I going to explain that? _

"Teddy I'm going to kill you!" Arizona yelled before dashing out the door.

**YAY SO AN UPDATE. THANKS FOR WAITING I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THAT BEING SAID LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Calliope!" Arizona called as she jogged towards the elevator where the Latina had been impatiently waiting on the slow cart. "Let me explain." The blonde pleaded.

Finally getting fed up with the elevator Callie quickly turned and headed for the stairwell at the other end of the hall.

"Callie! Wait up!" Arizona yelled as she struggled to keep up with the angry brunette and hold up her towel. However Callie just kept going quickly taking two steps at a time, a dangerous combination. Arizona was not going to allow her to get away so easily. "Calliope Torres!" The blonde demanded as she grabbed the Latina by the elbow causing her to spin around mid-stride.

"No! You do not get to use my full name like I was in the wrong! You are the one who's been leading me on, not the other way around." Soulful brown eyes were overcome with anger

"It's not like that, I…" The blonde tried but was interrupted.

"Then what is it like please, shine some light on this situation." Callie growled.

"I didn't lead you on Calliope I Lo-like you."

"Hmm well you sure do know how to show a girl how you really feel." Callie scoffed as she snatched her arm back. The brunette must have pulled away too forcefully, it made her Miss Judge the next step and sent her falling 3steps onto the landing. "Dammit." Callie cursed

"Oh my goodness Calliope!" Arizona swiftly covered the 4 steps to Callie as she grasped her left ankle. "Are you okay? Let me help you!" She reached for the brunette.

"Don't fucking touch me Arizona!" Callie snarled.

"Okay. But your ankle is starting to swell we need to get you to the hospital." The blonde informed.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help."

"Bullshit. And this is not up for discussion. I am taking you to the hospital." Arizona demanded as she picked up the curvy woman and cradled her in her arms.

Because Callie decided to run full speed down two flights of stairs, there was no way Arizona would be able to carry them both back up. Heading towards the elevator, they saw an older woman giving the wide eyed look before a glare. Reminding them both that the blonde was still in her very short bath robe.

"Teddy!" Arizona called as she sat Callie down on her couch.

"Look Arizona I am so sorry" Teddy apologized.

"Not now. I'm taking Calliope to the hospital."

"What happened?" Teddy inquired from afar.

"She fell. Could you get me some ice." Arizona instructed as she began to elevate the Latina's left leg.

"Ouch! I said don't touch me!" Callie spat. The detective ignored her and begin to examine her ankle.

"It's definitely not broken, still I'd like you to get it looked at. Just to make sure it's not anything extreme." Arizona explained.

"No. I'll just go home and you two can finish whatever it was I interrupted." The Latina glared at Teddy as she handed Arizona a sandwich back of ice.

Arizona placed the Ice on her girlfriend's ankle before rushing to her room to put on clothes. Teddy and Callie sat awkwardly in the sitting room pending Arizona's returning.

Feeling the need to ease the tension Teddy was the first to speak. "So, Z tells me you sing. So are you more like a Shakira or Selena Gomez?" Callie shoot eye daggers her way. "Ookay, shutting up now."

(At the hospital)

"Okay Miss Torres you've mildly sprained your ankle. Ice it, keep it elevated. And stay off it for a few days and you'll be good as knew. Oh and definitely no stairwells" The doctor snorted at his humorless joke. When realizing he was the only one laughing he cleared his throat and continued. "Right, well you are free to go. Aspirin should do away with the pain."

The doctor left leaving the three women to stew in the events of the past two hours. Arizona was feeling exceptionally guilty.

_I'm putting her in danger. My job is literally hurting her. This time it was only her ankle but next time it could be a lot worse. It always get worse. I don't want to lose her. She is the best thing that happened to me in a while. If I don't tell her I'll lose her. If I do, well I can only hope she forgives me._

"Calliope, I have to tell you something." Arizona sighed.

"Z don't." Teddy concerned.

" Teds I have to tell her." The blue eyed woman whined.

" Fine. I'll be at the gift shop if you need me." Teddy said walking away.

"Calliope, I didn't sleep with Teddy. I'm not cheating on you."

"Well you two looked mighty friendly. I mean…"

"She's my best friend from Philadelphia. She surprised me with a visit. If I knew she was coming believe me baby I would have told you." Arizona phone vibrated in her pocket. Removing it she read a message from Felix. _We have a lead._

"Okay but that doesn't explain her saying that I was your pretend girlfriend."

Deciding that she has come so far, that there was no way she could blow this case now.

"I know and I'm sorry she said that to you. That's just teddy being teddy." When the brunette looked at her in confusion she elaborated her lie. "When we first met I talked about you a lot. About how beautiful, talented and smart you are. That I could see myself easily falling for you. Before we made this official, teddy would be immature and sing the Callie and Z kissing in the tree song, thinking that would tease and annoy me. But how I really wanted to love and marriage, and what shocked her most I really wanted the carriage for the first time in my life. Anyway I use to always say how much I can't wait to ask you to be my girlfriend, so we can start working towards that."

"Your so cute when you ramble."

Arizona let out a relieved giggle. "If you think that's cute. Wait until you see me doped up on sugar."

Callie leaned forward and placed a timid kiss on pink lips. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I just been going so crazy because we we're fighting. And haven't seen each other in two days its just-"

Taking the soft Carmel hand of her girlfriend into her own. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said that day. You are incredibly blessed with so much talent and I have no doubt in my mind and heart that you would reach every goal, conquer every obstacle."

"I forgive you. And I know you didn't mean it. I was just on edge because I saw the message teddy sent you. I should have talked to you about it instead of acting like brat. Do you forgive me?"

"I already have." She kissed the Latina once more. "From now on let's make a pact. If something is bothering one of us we are just going to talk about it and work it out. Right now our communication skills are terrible we need to fix that. Deal"

"Deal. Now take me home."

"Theodora we're leaving" The blonde announced as they walked passed the gift shop.

"Together? All three of us." Teddy furrowed her brows when she caught up with the couple.

"Yes Theodora together."

"I told you not to call me that 'Liza'" Teddy smirked knowing calling her best friend that would immediately stop the torture.

"Liza?" The Latina questioned.

"Elizabeth is my middle name. Teddy here thinks it's cute to call me Liza. Though I must remind her the last time she did that she had this ugly bruise on her arm for weeks!"

"Point taken." Teddy raised her hands to surrender. "So where are we going?"

"Back to my apartment." The dimpled woman said matter of factly.

"How are all of us are going to stay at your apartment?" Teddy inquired.

"Oh I think you are mistaken Teddy. Callie and I are going to my apartment you are going to a hotel." Arizona squeezed the Brunettes hand lovingly.

**SORRY ITS SHORT. JUST A LITTLE FILLER TO GET THEM BACK TO BETTER TERMS. R&R THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
